


Baking Cookies

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione learns Molly's secret cookie recipe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Baking Cookies

Fred and Hermione stood toe-to-toe in the small kitchen. He held his hands behind his back and bent forward slightly, a smirk crept across his face.

“This,” he waved an index card in the air, “is my Mum’s chocolate chip cookie recipe, passed down from her great-great-grandmother.”

Hermione eyed the index card and her mouth began to water at the thought of Molly’s perfect cookies. Soft and melt-in-your-mouth chewy, with an even distribution of chocolate chunks. She could almost smell and taste them already; she licked her lips.

“You are sworn to secrecy all you will learn today.” Fred winked.


End file.
